Genau! (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = August 09, 2013 |previous1 = |next = N/A }} Translation *Reading something* *Yaaaawn* Mmmh… It’s already 7 o'clock. Another day ended after lazing around only. Aaaaaaaaaaah~ So boring. Yesterday I was cooling down in the pool, eat Curry, then done. Today I was eating lunch in the library, then done. Tomorrow… I don’t have any plans tomorrow. *A phone vibrating* Well, I’ve been getting invitations to games though. Somehow so am I in no mood to do anything. I wonder why… *Ping pong* *Door opens* Uh. Is it a guest? No. This voice, Ah. Yoru. *goes up down* *Sounds of foot steps* Yo~ Yoru! Um. Watermelon? Ah, old man Nagatsuki, Mmh. I mean. Is that the bland that your grandfather is making? Did you go all the way to bring it here? Thank you. Eh… It doesn’t seem like it would die if I tried to kill it, but it’s good. Is grandpa okay? Haha! I see. That’s good. Grandpa, he’s like the connections between our families. He’ll help us a lot now when we’re about to come into the busy season. If he’s fine so is it good. It’ll trouble me if he’s too fine though. Uh- Don’t laugh! You know, right? We’ve never been on a good term ever since I was a kid. He used to get angry at me when I was a child. That time too, “what is it with that hair? Cut it right away!” he said and ran after me with a pair of scissors. I’m saying, Stop laughing. Geez. You know that, right? You and Grandpa, people say that you’re not like each other but inside so are you exactly like each others. It’s so, it’s so, there’s no mistake that it is so. You, you’re extremely stubborn, right? Just because you aren’t easy to read and doesn’t get heaten up, but your stone is really hard or it just won’t let anything move it. Eh, Ha! Right time! Yoru, hang out with me a bit. There’s something I want to ask you. *walks* A-Ahhh~ As expected, around this time so is it somehow cool. Your answer is tense. Don’t be nervous. Really, it’s not something big. I just wanted to take a walk while listening to your talk. That’s what I’m saying! It’s tense! *sigh* You know what, Yoru? Do you have something that heat’s you up- ah! What I’m saying now is that I said before, about begin stubborn. it’s not being heated up as in being angry but being heated up as in being dedicated to something, okay? Then is there something? “What is it all of sudden?” you say? Ummm… Well it’s that. Something like Yoru-kun that is in a delicate age have some problems about youth. Okay? Lately, you seem to be thinking much. “For me, I have nothing to be dependent on.” Once you notice that so does it start to better you. *Wind blows* How should I explain it… Last year we became high school students, had our first summer vacation and got careless. I even had a girlfriend. I want to do that, I want to do this, There’s a lot of thing you want to do. *sigh* It even went overboard. That’s why a looooong summer vacation wasn’t even enough long, but was too short. This year, that feeling that “I must do this” isn’t there. To be honest we’re fools right? Hmm? In the noon, I was told the same thing by Mattsun. “Why not get a new girlfriend?” but, somehow it feels wrong. I don’t know what is wrong but anyway it feels kind of wrong. Because I don’t have anything to get dedicated to. I wondered if I should just go and find it… U-uh. What do you mean with “unexpected”?! I too, have the right to feel troubled and think! Nevermind. It’s right that I, by myself is pretty unexpected that i think about something like this. Then, Yoru? I still haven’t heard your answer yet. What is the thing that heats you up? In this case so is it okay if it’s a goal or a future dream. Tell me for now. Hey, hey! Do you even need to think? He is seriously thinking! Okay! Let’s stop it! I’m sorry, Yoru. What I said now what nothing. It’s okay with nothing. It feels like I overdid it. Even from the serious you so won’t I get an answer right away. I wonder if that’s normal. I feel like I’m thinking about a weird thing. Thinking isn’t even my character. When I get the feeling to do it so will I ask you again. I’m sorry, Yoru. For this summer so will I just like I used to, take everything calmly. Let’s the both of us… Um… until new year let’s find something to dedicate us to. Okay? *Sound of someone walking* Haaaaa~ It’s hot~! even though the end of fall is pretty close. What is it with this hotness?! Is it because it’s Tokyo? No, it’s wrong. It’s the asphalt that’s hot. This asphalt is! By the way Yoru. Aren’t you hot? Wearing something like that… Right? Looking at you makes me hot. Then, let’s hurry up and find the dorm and stand under a shadow. It feels like we’ve been going around in circles for forever now. *sigh* *sits down* This hand-painted feeling, This insecure feeling (?), I don’t have much strength anymore, I need to recover it. Oh? Ooooooh! There it is! Hey, Yoru! That! It is that white mansion right?! Aaaaah~ Thank god! I can finally get free from these barrages! Huuh~ The dorm is a really good place! After that weird scout came the company may be holding itself pretty good. Here, from now on we’ll living here. How should I say it, a new living style . For now we still don’t have the feeling. But I migt be getting excited after a while. I! Yoru, what about you? Okay, okay. You’re the same too. We have to stop by the company but I hope we find it, something to dedicate ourselves to. No, We’ll find it for sure! Right? Yoru? Okay! Let’s go. External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Haduki You (mini-dramas)